vevmo_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vevmo Revenge: Fresh Meat 1.5
Vevmo Revenge: Fresh Meat 1.5 is the first season of the Vevmo reality game show. The challenge took place in Iceland with a cast comprising of Vevmo's most prominent users paired up with their dream Real World/Road Rules cast member as punishment for not being entertaining enough on their respective shows. While the challenge involved competing in many daily missions (inspired by BMP memorable moments) for a chance to win $1,000,000, the true challenge was to survive a month and a half stuck with a rabid Vevmo member without going insane. This season was played in a format of pairs (one Vevmo member and one RW/RR alumni) based on personal preferences. The season premiered on May 20, 2009. Cast Host: 'Stacee_Danielle ¹ Contestant was mysteriously murdered in his sleep due to airborne toxins from the house airducts. V1Man certainly had nothing to do with this incident. Nope, not at all. ² Contestant was flown in to replace Greg Halstead. ³ Contestant/Pair was sent home due to fighting. ⁴ Contestant was flown in as a replacement for Bucky. 'Format A Vevmo member was paired with a Real World/Road Rules alumni of the opposite sex to compete for a $1,000,000 cash prize. Being the first season and testing grounds for the Vevmo Revenge format, this challenge underwent various format changes mid-production. Initially the game would have no vote offs or eliminations, only to have them both implemented a quarter way of the game. At that stage of the game, a scoreboard was added and contestants would place on the board based on their performances in each mission. The top three pairs on the scoreboard would be the Inner Circle and decide which two Non Inner Circle Pairs would face off in the elimination aptly known as the Chiller. The winner of the Chiller stayed in the game while the loser was eliminated and sent to a sequester cabana for the remainder of the game. This allowed eliminated contestants, most notably V1Man, the ability to influence the game from afar. The final four pairs would compete in the final mission, involving a foot race and many puzzles along the way. 'Gameplay' ''Mission Games: * '''Paula Never Did Anything?' Contestants took turns hurling rotten tomatoes at Paula Meronek (Real World: Key West), who was tied to an anchor suspended above the ocean. The objective was to weigh her down with enough splattered tomatoes to cause her and the anchor to fall into the ocean. The pair with the fastest time to accomplish this was declared the winner of the mission. ** Winner: ''ColiesMom and Colie'' *** Inner Circle: ''N/A'' * Smash Your Head and Eat It: Contestants must smash watermelons with faces drawn on them and devour them in the fastest time possible. ** Winners: ''Bucky and CT'' *** Inner Circle: ''N/A'' * WrestleMania: Contestants were pit against each other in brackets. Each pair was attached to their partner via corset and were tasked with wrestling their opponents out of a sud-filled wrestling ring. ** Winners: ''Insider and Kenny'' *** Inner Circle: ''N/A'' * Hair Club For Men: Female contestants were tasked with relaying between mannequins and their male partner, who was wearing a pet funnel around their neck. The females would cut off the mannequins' hair, dump them into their partner's funnel, and verbally direct their now blind partner to a collection bucket to dump the hair in. The team that reached the bucket fill line first wins. ** Winners: ''V1man and Beth'' *** Inner Circle: ''V1Man, Beth, ColiesMom, Colie, Insider, Kenny'' * Now Its a Necklace!: One person in each pair was to hold onto an elastic leash/band attached to their partner. The partner must then crawl in the sand in order to reach a finish line without breaking the leash. Breaking the leash resulted in a DQ. First one to reach the finish line wins. ** Winners: ''RMD1 and Brad'' *** Inner Circle: ''RMD1, Brad, Ms. Dynasty, Mark, GoldenWarrior, Katie'' * Campfire Songs: Contestants took turns singing a word from an announced campfire song while standing on platforms 100 feet above water. Singing the wrong lyric would result in a DQ, plummeting the offending team into the ocean below. Last team to remain standing wins. ** Winners: ''ColiesMom and Colie'' *** Inner Circle: ''Dartagnan, Brianna, ColiesMom, Colie, tjhallow, Evan'' * Deflower My Flower: Each pair, armored in thick padding, were to run and retrieve a stolen flower guarded by rabid police hounds. The team with the fastest completion time wins the event. ** Winners: ''Bacchus and Johanna'' *** Inner Circle: ''Bacchus, Johanna, tjhallow, Evan, molds13, Wes'' * Grope the Rope: Each pair must traverse a zipline 100 feet in the air between two buildings. On the way to the other side, the pair must unhook an effigy of Veronica Portillo (Road Rules: Semester at Sea) and watch it plummet to the ground violently below. The pair must then continue to the other side of the zip line and grab a flag to end their time. The team with the fastest time won. ** Winners: ''molds13 and Wes'' *** Inner Circle: ''molds13, Wes, LilysMom, Alton, GoldenWarrior, Katie'' * I Don't Take Credit Cards: Each pair, shackled together, must run to and from a safe and a bin of expired credit cards. The safe is locked electronically with a numerical keypad requiring a 16-digit passcode. The passcode is obtained by memorizing the correct credit card from the bin 100 meters away. The correct card is randomized. First team to unlock the safe and use the key inside to unlock their shackles wins. ** Winners: ''molds13 and Wes'' *** Inner Circle: ''molds13, Wes, OtherPplsDrama, Nick, Ms. Dynasty, Mark'' * Feel the Burn: Contestants must rub Bengay "deodorant" on their armpits and hold onto a trapeze above water for as long as possible. The last remaining teammate to hold on wins. ** Winners: ''GoldenWarrior and Katie'' *** Inner Circle: ''molds13, Wes, GoldenWarrior, Katie, Ms. Dynasty, Mark'' * Extra Baggage: One teammate must dive to the bottom of a pool, retrieve one of five luggage bags at a time, resurface, and pass the bag to their partner. The partner must the empty the bag of all its clothing contents into the pool. Rinse and repeat until five bags are emptied. The team with the fastest time wins. ** Winners: ''ColiesMom and Colie'' *** Inner Circle: ''ColiesMom, Colie, Bacchus, Johanna, Ms. Dynasty, Mark'' * Literacy Test: Each team must take turns presenting a collection of cue cards to TJ Lavin one card at a time. He is to read the cue card without mistakes. 5 mistakes will null the card and force the team to move onto the next card. Each successfully read card results in 5 points added to the team's score. The team with the most points wins. ** Winners: ''molds13 and Wes'' *** Inner Circle: ''molds13, Wes, OtherPplsDrama, Nick, ColiesMom, Colie'' * Spit Happens: Each team must spit on human-shaped targets while staying behind a boundary line. They score points based on the body part they hit with each spit landed. A bonus target (farthest away from the line) in shape of David Edwards from Real World Los Angeles is worth double points in the end. The team with the most points within a 5 minute time limit wins. ** Winners: ''molds13 and Wes'' *** Inner Circle: ''molds13, Wes, OtherPplsDrama, Nick, Bacchus, Johanna'' Elimination Games: * Fill It Up: Male contestants must traverse monkey bars and release water containers contents below. Their female partner must collect the water using a bucket. First team to reach the bucket's fill line with water wins. ** Played By: ''tjhallow and Evan vs. rw/rrjunkie and Ibis'' * Smellin' Good: Each pair, handcuffed to their partner, must outlast their opponents while locked in a plexiglass chamber filled with horrible stenches. The chambers are periodically filled with increasingly bad stenches/items. ** Played By: ''Insider and Kenny vs LilysMom and Alton'' * Who Said That?: Contestants are asked to identify the author of a random Vevmo forum quote. They must then race to find a ball with their name on it in a muddy pit and bring it past the finish line. A correct quote results in a point while an incorrect quote allows the other team to pick the right ball unopposed. First to 3 points wins. ** Played By: ''LilysMom and Alton vs V1Man and Beth'' * Chicken Fight: Female contestants must sit on their male partner's shoulders while trying to knock off their opponent while in a pool. First to accomplish this wins. ** Played By: ''GoldenWarrior and Katie vs Dartagnan and Brianna'' * Locksmith: Alumni contestants are locked in a glass tank slowly filling with water. Their partners must collect five keys by untangling them one by one from a complicated wire maze. First partner to use the five keys to unlock and free their partner wins. First alumni to tap on the glass to forfeit loses. ** Played By: ''RMD1 and Brad vs tjhallow and Evan'' * Human Wrecking Ball: Male contestants must dangle their female partner in the Chiller arena by a chain. Each female is equipped with four flags clipped to their harness. The males are responsible for moving the females with the chain while the females attempt to collect all four flags from their opponent. First to collect all four flags wins. ** Played By: ''tjhallow and Evan vs cystic and Ellen'' * Or Else She Gets the Hose Again: Each Vevmo competitor is to dangle upside down by their legs on a trapeze above a pool of water. The alumni partners are to use a high pressure hose to try and knock their opponent off. First to accomplish this wins the Chiller. ** Played By: ''tjhallow and Evan vs ColiesMom and Colie'' * Stuck On You: All contestants are attached to each other back-to-back (like an X formation). The goal is to push a member of the opposite team outside the circular boundary line at least 3 times. First to do this wins. ** Played By: ''OtherPplsDrama and Nick vs LilysMom and Alton'' * Eat the F***ing Peppers!: Contestants are to eat as much hot peppers without vomiting within a time limit. The team with the most peppers eaten at the end of the time limit wins. ** Played By: ''GoldenWarrior and Katie vs Ms. Dynasty and Mark'' * Double Shimmy: Each pair is attached to each other back to back. They must use only their legs to traverse a narrow pair of walls to the top and ring their bell. First to do this wins the Chiller. ** Played By: ''ColiesMom and Colie vs GoldenWarrior and Katie'' Game Summary ¹ Bacchus and Johanna were originally voted into the Chiller, but V1Man disguised himself as Bacchus and lost in his place, allowing Bacchus and Johanna to stay in the game.